Amant Torsadée
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Twisted; peculiar and strange. Not of the norm. Used to describe persons or situations or things that are somewhat eccentric; maniacal, madness, psychopathic. [sequel to 'Secret Admirer']
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to 'Secret Admirer'**

**The EClare here is season 10 EClare, just like it was in Secret Admirer. I like season 10 EClare, but I will be writing season 12 EClare too in my other fics.**

* * *

"Wait, Clare..."

Clare looked at him with big shining azure eyes. "Have you changed your mind, Eli?" She whispered, clutching his hand as she bit her lip. He faced her, pulling her into his arms. "Of course not, angel... But... It's probably best if you bring some clothes, and other things you need." He smiled and took her arms, wrapping them around his neck. "Then, when we get to our new home, I'll buy you all clothes and things you need."

Clare blushed. "That isn't necessary, Eli. I-"

"Angel, I want to give you everything. I _will_ give you everything and anything. Even the moon, if you want."

"Eli, you're truly the sweetest guy in the whole universe."

He smiled as they both began to pack.

...

"Clare, just climb down. I'll catch you if you fall, I promise."

Clare bit her lip, looking down at Eli from the window. Throwing her luggage down was easy, but throwing herself down wouldn't be. "Clare, angel, I'm not asking you to _jump_, I'm asking you to _climb down_. I _promise_ I'll catch _if_ you fall, baby." The petite girl nodded, then began climbing down, trembling.

Eli smiled when she got down safely. "See, Clarebear? You're safe with me." Clare smiled and kissed him, her heart pounding. "Now, let's put this in the trunk." He picked up her bags and put them in the trunk. Then he took her hand, staring into her blue eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, and they got into the car. Clare didn't look back.

* * *

"We're here..."

Clare opened her eyes. "H-huh?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I'm sorry, I must've fallen asleep." Eli smiled. "That's okay." Clare looked around it was dark. She squinted her eyes, staring out the window of the hearse. "Are we... in a_ forest_?"

"Yeah... I have a cabin here. It's big enough for the two of us. My dad said I could live it in if I wanted to be alone, or if I was ready to move in with a girlfriend. And I'm ready."

"O-oh. Is it s-safe here?"

"Of course, beautiful." She blushed as he unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her onto his lap. "You'll be safe with me Clare, I promise. I'll take care of you and love you and cherish you forever..." He said softly, nuzzling his nose in her neck. Clare sighed, content. She trusted Eli with her whole heart, she knew he would love and care for her forever. And she would do the same.

...

"Eli... I don't mean to stress you, or anything like that... But... How are we going to do this, live? What if mom and dad called the cops? W-what if something bad happens to us?"

Eli sighed and pulled her onto his lap. "Baby, don't worry about that right now." He kissed her forehead. "Right now, let's just enjoy each other." Clare blushed and nodded, sighing and running her fingers through his dark locks. "Nothing bad will happen to us, I'll make sure no one hurts you."

She squeaked as he pulled her under him. Emerald-green eyes stared into confused blue ones. "E-Eli?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"D-do what?" She tensed.

"Live with me..."

"Of course Eli. I'm the one that suggested we run away, that we live together." She smiled and relax, running her fingers through his dark hair. He leaned in and pressed his lips on her forehead. Clare smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "So... What do you want for dinner?"

"I... Do you have anything in the fridge?"

"Not really. Just a couple beers and three cans of Coke. I could go out... And get us something." Eli said, stroking the side of her face with his fingers. "Y-you're gonna leave me here. A-alone?" Eli sighed. "Yeah. I have to, I mean... Your mom probably called the cops by now. And when they see you with me, they might take you away from me..."

Clare nodded, biting her lip. Eli sighed again and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be right back." He assured her. "And anyway, no one's here in the forest, just the two of us. It's safe here, I promise you won't be kidnapped or anything like that." She didn't respond.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked, looking a bit hurt. Clare nodded and smiled. "Of course. Just come back, okay?" Eli nodded and kissed her. Then he was gone.

...

Clare glanced at the wall clock. 9 : 00 pm, it read.

She sighed. What was taking Eli so long? He left over an hour ago, and he still wasn't back. Clare licked her lips in worry. Did he get caught? She shook her head. She shouldn't think like that, maybe the line was long in the restaurant where he was.

She decided to explore the cabin to get Eli off her mind.

She opened a door that had scratches and strange carvings on it. She felt for a light and turned it on. Her eyes widened as she saw the room. There were red crosses laying everywhere on the floor, there were books scattered across a book with titles in foreign languages. There was a portrait of a demonic-looking being hanging above the bed.

There was an ouija board on a desk in the corner of the room, and several black candles on top of a dresser. Clare put a hand to her chest and took a step back, frightened. She squeaked as her back hit something. She turned around and saw that it was Eli, holding bags of food.

"E-Eli!"

Eli set the bags of food down on the dining table. "What were you doing in there?" He said, his hair covering his eyes. Clare stepped back, terrified. "I-I was exploring the, our n-new home. I... W-what is all that stuff, Eli?" He brushed his hair out of his eyes, his eyes a dark forest green.

"I'm a Satanist..." He whispered, taking a step towards her. "A w-what?" Eli brought her into his arms. "A Satanist, Clare. But I won't involve you in my 'religion', or any of the practices I do." He kissed her forehead. "Don't be afraid, angel. I won't involve you in Satanism."

Clare whimpered. "I'm scared, Eli. I-I don't know what to say, o-or to think. Except that I'm scared." She looked confused, terrified. Tears formed in her eyes.

He sighed. "Clare, I'm not gonna hurt you. You don't think I would hurt you, do you Clare?" He looked sad when she didn't respond.

"You _won't_ be involved in Satanism or anything related to that." He sighed again. "This is one of the reasons why I didn't want to get together with you. People say a I'm fucked up guy, Clare, that I'm a twisted, crazy bastard. And that's why I don't want to be with you. I might taint you, ruin you, without intending to."

"E-Eli, I-"

"So if you want to leave me, I'll let you." He clenched his fists. "You're already thinking like the others. You think I'm a freak, a demon now. I can see it in your eyes." He sighed sadly, tears forming in his eyes. "So if you want to leave, the door's wide open." _'I don't want to ruin you, Clare... You're too perfect to be tainted...'_

"Eli..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Eli... I'm not gonna leave you." She said, reaching out for him.

Eli stepped back, and glared at her, his eyes a watery, dark moss green. "Why?! You already think of me as a freak, don't you! A demon! You wouldn't want a demon like me tainting an angel like you!" He yelled, his fists clenched. Clare whimpered, backing away from him. Tears filled her blue eyes. "I-I never said that..." She rubbed her eyes. "I'm not gonna leave you, Eli... I love you... Nothing will change that."

He laughed. "How do I know you're not lying, huh?! You could be just saying this in fear that I might hurt you." He gave a cruel smile. "But I'd never hurt you... So just leave, Clare. I know that's what you want."

She reached out and touched his face. "I love you, Eli. Why are you saying all these things to me?" His harsh gaze softened. "Clare, Clare... I'm sorry... I didn't mean... You know I... I don't deserve you.." He whispered, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry about the outbursts, you know I..." Clare smiled and wiped away his tears.

"I understand, Eli." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his forehead. "Now, let's eat..."

...

"Eli... Where are we sleeping?"

Clare was sitting on Eli's lap, while watching a horror movie. She cringed and buried her face in Eli's chest as a character's head was chopped off. "In my room, our room..." Eli murmured in response as he played with her brown curls. "The room with black candles and stuff?"

"No, I have another room. The one across from that." Clare nodded. "Okay..." She sighed. "Can we please watch something else?" Eli kissed the top of her head. "It's almost over... You don't need to watch this, you know..." Clare whimpered. "Please, Eli. I'm scared."

"But.. You won't be in my arms, on my lap if I change the channel."

Clare giggled. "That's the reason why you're watching this? So you can keep me on your lap?" She laughed. "Oh, Eli. You're adorable..."

"No, you are." He laughed and pulled her into a kiss. Clare sighed and kissed him back, then pulled way after a few heartbeats. "Don't worry, Eli. I'll stay on your lap. Just change the channel."

"Good." He changed the channel. "_Ooooh!_" Clare squealed. "Just Wright! I _love_ that movie!" Eli smiled, content as he watched his girlfriend stare at the screen, blue eyes huge and sparkling. _'I make her happy... A monster like me actually makes her happy...'_

He loved nothing more than to make his girlfriend smile, make her happy. And he was glad that he was the cause of her happiness.

...

"Eli, Eli I'm cold..."

Eli awoke to the sound of Clare's weak voice. He turned around to face a pale, shivering Clare. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest, then pulled the blanket over their heads. "Better?" He whispered. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Much better."

"Clare... Do you... Do you really want to live like this?"

"...What do you mean, Eli?"

"I mean, we'll have to hide everyday, you won't be able to go out, maybe for walks in the forest, but that's it. You're confined in this cabin and you can't go out of the forest, you're confined here, until... Until we're eighteen. You won't have any air, Clare. It's like I'm taking away your freedom, like I'm suffocating you."

Clare stared at him, then sighed. "Eli... I chose this. I don't care if I have to stay here forever, as long as I have you." She smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "I love you, Eli." She kissed the tip of his nose. "Love you, love you, love you. Forever and always."

He smirked and grabbed her by the waist, and tickled her. "E-Eli!" Clare giggled. "E-Eli no!" She squealed as he tickled her harder. "Eli!" She lay breathless on the bed as he let go of her. He crawled on top of her, smirk still plastered on his face. He leaned in and kissed her.

She squeaked as he pulled away from the kiss and began kissing her neck. "Eli, w-wait!" She squealed, pushing him away. She looked up at him. His emerald-green eyes were dark, very dark. "I... I want to touch you..." He said huskily, slipping a hand in her pink pajama shirt and stroking the soft skin of her waist.

"It won't be anything more than that, we'll only make love when you're ready.. I just... just want to touch you.. Don't you trust me, Clare?" He looked at her with hopeful, lust-filled eyes.

She blushed. "O-okay..." She said shyly. He smiled and slid off her pajama pants, then he removed her Hello Kitty underwear. His eyes glistened as he looked at her womanhood. He spread her legs and looked up Clare. Her face was red, and she immediately covered it with her hands when she caught his gaze.

He chuckled softly and Clare peeked from behind her hands to see Eli lower his head between her legs. "Clare, you're so wet..." She could hear him whisper. Clare blushed and squeezed her eyes shut. She yelped as she felt something wet press against her sacred part.

She removed peeked from behind her hands again and found Eli smirking at her. "W-what was that?"

"My tongue..."

Clare turned completely red, she's never heard of someone using there tongue on a girl's womanhood to pleasure them. She didn't know that was possible, that people actually did that. Eli laughed and lowered his head once more between her legs.

As cute as here yelps and expressions were, he couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to hear her moans and screams when he pleasured her. He gave a long dark of his tongue to her slit, and smirked inwardly at her moan. It continued like that for a while, him teasing her, and she whimpering.

"E-Eli, please..."

He removed his tongue from her womanhood and looked up at her. Clare whimpered at the loss of contact. His grin was wicked. "Please _what_, Clare?"

"I..." She blushed. "Eli, please.. Just please..."

Eli smirked then shoved his tongue inside of her, making her scream. He didn't want to tease her anymore. Clare moaned, gripping the sheets as Eli thrust his tongue in and out of her, he used his hand to play with her clit, and her moans increased in volume.

"Eli, Eli, ooooh..."

Eli continued to plunge his tongue in and out of her, as she gripped the sheets. "E-Eli, G-god, I feel so strange.. Eli..." She whimpered. "Please, don't stop... D-dont..." Her abdomen was warm, she needed some form of release. Eli thrust his tongue faster and Clare screamed, releasing.

"_ELI!_"

Eli continued to thrust his tongue inside of her, and played with her clit, letting her enjoy her release. Eli groaned inwardly and pulled his tongue out of her. He smirked at her flushed face, then licked his lips. "You taste sweet, Clare." The girl blushed and stared at the lower half of his body, eyes wide and cheeks reddening.

Eli looked down, and laughed. There was huge bulge in his pants. "I... Should I..." Clare blushed. "Should I do something about that, Eli?" She whispered sitting up and slipping on her underwear. He got on the bed and crawled towards her. "If you want to..." He said huskily.

"Okay..." She said shyly, nodding. Eli leaned in close to her face, his eyes clouded by lust. "Are you sure?"

Clare nodded, his dark voice sending chills down her spine. He smirked and took one of her small, soft hands and placed it on his hidden erection.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare hummed softly to herself as she prepared breakfast for her and Eli. Last night had been great, she never done anything like that in her life. It was embarrassing at first, but she got the hang of it. It was both a mortifying and pleasing experience. She smiled as she stirred the tomato soup she was making.

She squeaked as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Good morning, beautiful." Eli whispered, kissing her cheek. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I didn't know you knew how to cook..." She giggled. Of course I know how to cook, silly. Mom rarely cooks, I do."

"Wow. Well aren't I lucky?" He grinned. "That looks good, I wish I knew how to cook."

"It's only tomato soup. It's no big deal. Anyone can make it." She said, turning off the stove. "Yeah, anyone but me." He said, smirking and turning her around so she could face him. He leaned in and and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear. "Eli... Not now." She blushed, trying to push him away. "I need to get breakfast ready."

He smirked and kissed the tip of her nose. He stepped out of her way, watching her with green eyes as she grabbed a couple of old, brown oven mitts. She put them on and set the pot of soup on the table. She went to the cupboards to get pepper when Eli spun her around and grabbed her by the waist. She yelled in surprise.

She squeaked as he placed her on the counter. She stared at him with wide blue eyes, her heart pounding. "E-Eli!" She managed to say. He hooked her legs around him and kissed her. She blushed and kissed him back, sighing. She loved the feeling of his warm lips pressing against hers.

He pulled away after a few seconds, and began kissing her neck. "Mmmm, Eli..." She ran her fingers through his dark hair. "_Eli..._" She whimpered as he began unbuttoning her blouse.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK! _

Clare froze in fear as she heard the rough rapping on their front door. Eli looked over his shoulder, green eyes narrowed suspiciously. He began, slowly, approaching the door. "Eli, wait." Clare whispered. Eli gestured for her to hide under the table.

"Open up!" Came a rough, loud voice. Clare bit back a whimper as she crawled under the table. She hoped that nothing bad would happen to Eli. Did the police finally find her new home? Her and Eli's new home? Eli stood before the door, debating on whether he should open the door or not.

"Toronto police department, open up."

Eli opened the door, and right in front of him, stood two tall, burly men with frowns on their faces. "I'm John Smith." Said the man in front of him, who had thinning brown hair and a moustache. "And this is my partner, Morton Brown." He gestured beside to a man beside him, who was young and had blonde hair and steely gray eyes.

"We were sent out to find a missing girl, Clare Edwards. Perhaps you know her?"

"Yeah..."

John eyed the young man in front of him, he wasn't showing the least bit of fear or nervousness. He seemed calm, uncaring, unbothered. His face cold, emotionless. "May we come in, to search the cabin?"

"Yeah, sure."

Eli let the two cops in and closed the door behind him. _'Don't make a sound, Clare. Please don't move...' _The two cops searched the house, most of the rooms. They opened the door to the last room and turned on the light. Morton gasped, stepping back. John just raised an eyebrow and looked at Eli.

"I'm a Satanist."

"I just hope you're not involving anyone with your religion."

"Of course not, sir. I live alone, and I don't like going out." His green eyes turned dark. "Except for food, of course. And stuff I need for the house."

John studied him. "Do you live here, son?"

"Yeah."

"But you're underage."

"I know..."

John sighed. "We need to talk, son. About your living conditions, and the missing girl." Eli led them to the couch, and they sat down. Morton scoffed at the young man. The kid was a real creeper, with him being a Satanist and wearing all black. He was rude, too. Didn't offer them coffee or any beverage. Wasn't polite, was curt and he seemed to glare at him and his partner, as if he didn't want them there.

_'Well, too bad, kid. We have to be here. It's our job.' _Morton thought as John cleared his throat. "First off, why you living here? Don't you have parents?"

"I wanted to live alone... I hate people."

"Even your parents?"

"No... I just want to live alone." Eli said, his voice turning tense. "Alright..." John sighed. "You said you knew Clare Edwards, where is she?"

"I don't know..."

"You do know..." Morton said. "We talked to the girl's parents, they said that you're her boyfriend. And it was most likely you poisoned the sweet girls' brain and made her run away with you. Now where is she, you little rebel?" John glared at Morton, then looked back at Eli. "Where is she, son?"

Eli didn't respond. "Her parents are extremely worried and concerned. I'm gonna have to take you the station with me if you refuse to answer, or tell me where she is." Eli seemed unbothered by the threat. "Why do you assume it's me she's hiding with?"

Morton snorted. "You're appearance alone, kid."

Eli ignored him, staring right into John's eyes. "You've searched my house, she isn't here. I think it's best you leave."

John sighed. "All we want to know is where she is, where she's hiding. Then we'll leave you alone for the rest of your life. We just want the girl. We questioned all her friends, people who know her. They say you're the only person she spends her time with." He leaned in close to Eli. "Where is she?"

"I already told you. I don't know."

John stood up, running a hand through his hair. "Alright, she isn't here Morton. Let's go."

"What?!" Morton exclaimed. "You just gonna let him off easy like that?" John pointed to the door. "The girl ain't here." Morton glared at Eli, then trudged to the door like a kid. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Goldsworthy." He exited the cabin.

"I can't believe you let him off easy!" Morton complained as they got into the truck. John didn't respond, just stared at the cabin. The kid wasn't lying, didn't look like he was hiding anything, he was dam emotionless. But he still felt uneasy about the young man, was she with him? Was he hiding her?

"Damn, I need a coffee..." He muttered as he started up the car and left.

* * *

Clare froze as she heard footsteps pass the table. Her heart was beating wildly, her face pale and tears were in her eyes. She couldn't hear what Eli and the guys that came into their house, were talking about. It was all muffled. She didn't even know if they hurt Eli.

Her heart stopped as the sound of footsteps stopped and the tablecloth of the table was being lifted slowly. She shut her eyes, then felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She screamed. "Clare, Clare it's me." Clare opened her eyes and hugged Eli.

She buried her face in his neck. "I was so scared Eli." She whimpered. "I know, I know. They're gone now."

She touched his face. "Did they hurt you?" He gave her a reassuring smile. "Nope. Don't worry, they're gone now." She sighed, relieved, but her heart still raced. "What did they want? Who were they? Were they the police?" Eli nodded. "Yeah, they were. They were looking for you, but I did a great job of lying."

She gave a small, faint smile. He kissed her forehead. "It's okay... They won't take you away from me. They won't hurt me, or you. I promise." He kissed her pale face. "Wipe that frown off your face, let that worry vanish. Nothing will happen, nothing will come between us, I promise." She looked up at him. "I know."

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you, Eli." She smiled and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled and stood up. He helped her up, then carried her bridal style to their bedroom.


End file.
